Richard Grayson (Teen Titans)
Dick Grayson was the first Robin. He was the youngest member of The Flying Graysons. His family were killed and he was taken in by Bruce Wayne and later became Batman's sidekick Robin. Biography ''Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo Robin gets very jealous after Starfire kisses a Japanese boy to learn Japanese. He seems plenty upset as well, realizing that Starfire kissed him when they met, she only did it to learn English. They later sit on a rooftop discussing its uses on Tamaran and on Earth. Robin confesses to Starfire she is his best friend, and she replies that he is hers. Robin and Starfire are about to kiss when Robin tells her that they cannot be "more" than heroes, too focused on his mission to apprehend Brushogun to discuss their feelings for each other. Starfire then becomes upset and flies away. When Starfire saves Robin from some police/ink creatures, they share a tender moment together, but the other Titans walk in on them. When the Titans defeat Uehara Daizo, Robin comforts Starfire and admits to her that they can be "more" than heroes. Robin and Starfire then have their first official kiss, while the rest of the Titans smile and Cyborg comments that, 'Well, it's about time.' During the award ceremony, near the end of the movie, the two of them are seen holding hands and smiling. Teen Titans GO! To the Movies Robin informs anyone on the screen that he and the Teen Titans found a way back. Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans ''To be added TV Movies ''Apprentice Slade made Robin his apprentice, threatening that he would "annihilate" Robin's friends with Nanoscopic Probes, which had been injected into them unknowingly while they were diverted, if he refused. Having no choice, Robin joined Slade and committed many crimes in his favor, until finally he teamed up with his friends to bring the villain down. Aftershock Slade and his new apprentice Terra appear and attacks the Titans off-guard. It is revealed that Slade promised her control over her powers, something the Teen Titans could never offer her, in exchange for her loyalty. Beast Boy manages to convince Robin to give Terra another chance. Robin fights Terra after she had taken down the other Titans and defeats her, but hesitates when he tries to strike the final blow. Terra takes advantage of this and finishes off Robin. Luckily, Robin had survived, and regrouped with the other Titans, who proved to only sustain minor injuries. The Titans surfaced and prepared to fight Terra again. Terra asks Slade for help, but he mercilessly ignores her, controlling her actions via Terra's suit, which had been fitted with a device that allows Slade to physically control her. In the end, Terra realized her mistakes, and fought against Slade and awakened a dormant volcano. She knocked him into molten lava and sent the evil mastermind to his doom, but as a consequence of this action, Terra was turned to stone. Titans East In "Titans East", Cyborg says he is staying with the Titans East because he, "Finally has a team of his own; is finally a man now," suggesting that he coveted Robin's leadership position. The End In "The End", Robin and Raven are the two prominently featured characters, in which Robin attempts to journey into a figurative "Hell" in order to save Raven from being wiped from existence. Robin is not usually a happy person, but was able to give Raven enough hope and courage for her to defeat Trigon. When Trigon was finally defeated, an overjoyed Raven ran and threw her arms around Robin in a hug, much to the surprise of the others. Homecoming ''To be added ''Calling All Titans Robin is captured in Calling All Titans by Madame Rouge and joins some of the Honorary Titans in captivity at the Brotherhood's base. However, after reinforcements arrive with Beast Boy, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg, Robin is freed and participates in the final battle against the Brotherhood of Evil, defeating the Brotherhood of Evil with the help of the gathered Titans and Honorary Titans. Relationships *Starfire - Girlfriend and teammate. *Cyborg - Friend and teammate. *Beast Boy - Friend and teammate. *Terra - Friend, former teammate, and enemy. *Raven - Friend and teammate. *Slade - Nemesis; deceased. *Cinderblock - Enemy. *Kitten - Stalker, date and enemy. *Titans East **Aqualad - Recruit and ally. **Speedy - Former opponent turned recruit and ally. *Brother Blood - Enemy. *Trigon - Enemy; deceased. *Doom Patrol **Mento - Rescuee and ally. *Brotherhood of Evil - Enemies; flash-frozen. *Brushogun - Enemy; deceased. Appearances/Voice Actors *Animation (3 films) **Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo'' - Scott Menville **''Teen Titans GO! To the Movies'' - Scott Menville **''Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans'' - Scott Menville *TV Movies (6 films) **''Apprentice ''- Scott Menville **''Aftershock ''- Scott Menville **''Titans East'' - Scott Menville **''The End'' - Scott Menville **''Homecoming'' - Scott Menville **''Calling All Titans'' - Scott Menville Behind the scenes To be added Trivia To be added Gallery 113 018.jpg|Robin during his time as Slade's apprentice. 213 084.jpg|Robin confronts Terra again. 312 133.jpg|Robin learns that Cyborg's staying with the Titans East. 413 071.jpg|Robin helps Raven escape her father's fiery prison. 501 065.jpg|Robin fights the Brotherhood. 512 169.jpg|Robin blocks the Brain and Monsieur Mallah. 004 362.jpg|Robin disguises himself while in Tokyo. 004 505.jpg ''Teen Titans GO! To the Movies'' Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2365.jpg Teen Titans Go Movies 2018 Screenshot 2366.jpg|"This is the Teen Titans. Can anyone hear us? We think we found a way back!" See Also *Robin *Dick Grayson Category:Batman Characters Category:Teen Titans Characters Category:Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo Characters Category:Teen Titans: Apprentice Characters Category:Teen Titans: Aftershock Characters Category:Teen Titans: Titans East Characters Category:Teen Titans: The End Characters Category:Teen Titans: Homecoming Characters Category:Teen Titans: Calling All Titans Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Geniuses Category:Characters with Acrobatic skills Category:Grayson Family Category:Teen Titans members Category:Characters with Martial arts skills Category:Teen Titans GO! To the Movies Characters Category:Teen Titans GO! vs. Teen Titans Characters